<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 17: Cooking Together by The_Desert_Dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086807">Day 17: Cooking Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer'>The_Desert_Dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saraya DeMott and Private Ortega are cooking up some Mantis Meat, and arguing over the smell of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courier/Private Ortega, Female Courier/Private Ortega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 17: Cooking Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private April Ortega could only stare at the campfire, head cocked slightly, as she watched the Courier frying up some grilled mantis. The NCR soldier knew that Saraya was a bit...weird, to put it mildly. That just came with being with someone who had somehow survived getting a bullet to the skull and buried in a grave. But this was the first time she had seen anyone willing to eat fucking Giant Mantis...</p><p>“How the fuck can you eat that?” Private Ortega muttered, a confused tone evident in her voice.</p><p>Saraya just looked up from the cooking meat, eyebrow raised. “What are you talking about, April?”</p><p>“I’m talking about the Grilled Mantis.” April Ortega explained. “I mean the smell alone is making me gag.”</p><p>And the NCR soldier wasn’t even exaggerating that much. Words couldn’t even be formed, to properly explain just how off the Mantis meat smelled. It somehow smelt both sweet and sour at the same time, if that made any sense. All she knew was that it was something she didn’t want to smell again. </p><p>“You're kidding, right? Grilled Mantis was pretty common back in Nipton. It was Momma's specialty.” Saraya explained. “Anyway, if you think this smells like shit, you've obviously never had Fire Ant meat.”</p><p>Okay, now that stopped April's thoughts dead in her tracks. Saraya had to be kidding...right?</p><p>“I’m sorry, you’ve eaten Fire Ant meat?” Private Ortega inquired in confusion.</p><p>“Oh yeah, when rations got low, you gotta eat whatever you can. I would not recommend it, though.” Saraya responded, scowling slightly. “No matter how ya cook it, the meat always tastes charred, like it’s been cooked way too much.”</p><p>“You’re fucking crazy, ya know that?” Ortega stated in disbelief. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I know.” The Courier answered back. “But you love it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>